Shattered veil
by i love new storys
Summary: this is new story of mine i hope everyone like it. it's a Bella and Emmett story with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

Shattered veil

My name is Isabella Marie Swan but I prefer Bella. I am eighteen and just graduated high school. Two years ago, I exiled myself to Forks. I moved in with my dad when my mom got remarried. At first, I hated Forks. I was never one for small towns, but it grew on me. Now I don't know that I will ever leave. I am kind of lonely though. Almost everyone from my class went away for college. The only friend I had left in town was Jacob Black. Well it wasn't like I wouldn't be leaving soon too but I wouldn't be going very far. After the summer, I would be going to culinary school in Seattle. Which lead me to where I am now. Currently I was sitting in my father's kitchen putting in applications and looking at apartments.

After submitting my latest application, I headed to La Push to visit Jake. When I pulled up to the familiar house I smiled. This place and Jake had saved my sanity after I moved to Forks. Jake hearing my loud and ancient truck came running out of the house.

"BELLS!" He said enthusiastically pulling me into a hug and swinging me around. It was good to see him. We spent the day walking and chatting. Jake was excited to graduate next year and open up his own mechanic shop. Jake had always been good with cars. Jake had grown up a lot in the past few years. He had gotten taller filled out and started keeping his hair short. He had joined a group in his tribe called the protectors. There had been a time I had worried about it. Soon however Jake slowly got back to himself and proved there was nothing to worry about.

I saw some of the Protectors off in the distance. Embry and Quill waved and I waved back. There was one with his back to me seeing the wave he turned around. Paul glared at me before turning back to me. Paul had always disliked me. Maybe it was the fact that we were so similar. Both of us were reserved and both of us also had terrible tempers. We even looked somewhat alike. Not that anyone would dare say this to our faces.

After visiting with Jacob, I decided to head home. It was early so dad hadn't made it home yet. I cleaned up the house and put in some more applications. I also looked at some more apartments. Before I knew it, I needed to start dinner. Pulling out everything I would need I started dinner. I put on some music humming and dancing as I cooked. Dinner was soon done and there was a knock on the door.

I opened the door and there were two police officers there. "Hello?... How can I help you…?" I stuttered my heart racing.

They removed their hats and put them over their chest. I sucked in air… NO! NO! NO! "Are you Isabella Swan?" One of the officers asked pain thick in his voice.

"Yes… where is my dad…?" I asked starting to tremble.

They both closed their eyes. "I am very sorry to have to tell you this… he was killed in the line of duty." One said.

I started hyperventilating and fell to my knees. I started sobbing. "Is there anyone we can call for you?" The officer asked.

"My friend Jake." I said shakily. "Jacob Black, he lives in La Push." I said.

All I heard was a dull buzzing in my ears I didn't move. I stared blankly into the woods unable to move or speak. I jumped when one of the officers placed a hand on my shoulder. "Miss Swan?" He said.

I looked into his blue eyes filled with pity. "Yes?" I asked.

"Would you like to know what happened?" He asked.

"Yes please." I said roughly.

He explained that Charlie had taken a call and when he arrived he had been gunned down. The call had been a setup. This shouldn't have happened. How does this happen in a town like Forks? Just then Jake arrived. I sobbed as he wrapped me up in his strong arms.

That night Billy and Jake stayed with me. That night shattered me into a million pieces. I felt like I would never be put back together. Everywhere I turned it was echo's of him. Memories of things he did or should be doing now. He left me everything including the house. I couldn't stay there though. I forced myself to keep moving forward. It was what he would have wanted. I often found myself driving to Jakes in the middle of the night. He would wrap me in his arms and hold me as I sobbed. Jake was my best friend the brother I never had. He was family to me. Always there for me when I needed him. Jake was my rock for those dark months. He and all the officers that checked in on me periodically as well as their families. I found myself surrounded by people whose lives my dad had touched. I never imagined the kind of impact he had.

I started cleaning out my Dads house I was going to sell it when I moved to Seattle it wasn't until I was going through all his old paperwork that I found a file. It was a folder. Inside the folder was a picture of a girl no older than a few months. I recognized the girl from pictures of me as a baby. The page attached to the file caught my attention.

FOUND BABY REPORT

Baby Doe has not been identified and has been presumed abandoned. Child will be placed into CPS custody and placed up for adoption. Baby doe is approximately 2 months old. Baby doe was found in the woods up by the cliffs of La Push Reservation by Officer Swan while visiting a friend. Officer Swan handled the investigation and asked around the Reservation to no avail.

WHAT?! Flipping through the rest of the file I found witness statements from people that I have never heard of although it looked like several had been torn out. I frowned at that. Charlie always prided himself on proper paperwork why we he have ripped pages from the file. What was on those papers? Where they there when he turned it in?

I knew there was only one person that could possibly help me with this. Charlies best friend Billy Black. When I pulled up Jake came running out like usual. I kept the file close to my chest. I needed answers. This had to be some kind of misunderstanding. I was not Baby Doe I couldn't be. Awkwardly hugging Jake I told him I needed to talk to Billy.

Jake seemed surprised by this but followed me into the house. Billy rolled his chair from the living room as he heard us approach. "Hey Bells…" He trailed off seeing my face.

"Billy I need to show you something." I said.

"Ok what is it Bells?" He asked. I handed him the file.

He paled as he saw the picture and the report. His dark eyes roved over and he flipped through the witness reports. His hands were shaking and he gripped the file tightly. "Where did you get this Bella?" He asked.

"It was in dads files. Is that me?" I asked.

"I… I think it is. I had no clue about this though." Billy said frowning he looked very thoughtful.

He kept looking between me and the file. "You didn't know he adopted me…?" I asked. "How is that possible?" I asked.

"Renee and Charlie had said they were pregnant expecting a girl. When they said you had been born I saw you maybe once or twice before Renee took you away. Then I only saw you during the summers. He never mentioned finding a baby or adopting one." Billy said scowling.

Jacob just stood there in stunned silence. "Your joking, right? Bella wasn't adopted." Jacob said shaking his head.

"If this is true than it is a lot worse than that Jacob." Billy snapped.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"This girl, this baby, was not simply found or abandoned. She was kidnapped. She was born to a member of this tribe and an outsider. Her father left the girl's mother after drinking himself stupid for years. They had a son by then hopping to keep it together. He couldn't do it though he left and the woman is still on the reservation with her son." Billy said.

"Do you think Charlie knew the girl was kidnapped?" I asked.

"I think he did the kidnapping." Billy said.

"He… he wouldn't do that." I said.

"I hope he didn't but its starting to look like it he was definitely hiding something." He said.

I ran from the house and got in my truck to drive home. I couldn't believe what Billy was telling me. I needed to call mom maybe she could help me surely, she knew something… right?


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

As I was driving home I kept thinking no my father would not kidnap a baby. Why would he? Did my mother know about what was going on? If so why in the hell did, she never tell me? Was my whole life a lie?

When I got home I headed for the house phone, so I could call my mother to find out what the fuck is going on. Then I called her and when she answers the phone she says, "Hello honey how's it going?" I want to tell her fine. I am scared to find out the truth, but I need to know so I ask her. Did she know Charlie kidnapped a baby? Me? She says where's your father, so I told her that he is dead.

She took a deep breath and cried. Then she told me yes, he did kidnap me as a baby and she knew what had happened. She started the story you see your father was friends with your real father and when he saw you he knew that he had to have you, so one day he took you without anyone knowing what had happened but me.

Then she told me that she still loves me then I asked her who my family is then she told me it is the Lahote family and after she told me that said thank you for telling me what was going on. After I got off the phone I started to think about why would he do this to one of his friends and do my family know what Charlie did. I needed to tell my family meet them.

Then I headed back out the door to my truck to go back to Billy's house to tell him what I found out but first I need to stop by the diner and get something to eat before I go and see Billy and Jake and tell them what I knew. I needed time to think and process the suddenly curveball life threw me. What if my family had moved on? My heart froze Lahote I knew that name. Paul… Paul was my brother. The person that hated me. Maybe this would change his mind? Did I want it to? My mind was racing

When I got to the diner I stop the truck and headed in. When I took my seat right next to a group of 5 men all wearing suits and they all looked right to me, but I paid them no mind. Then Sue came right up to me and said what do you want to eat today Bella and I told her a chicken salad and a Baja blast soda please she told me that it will be out soon and then she asked how I was doing with everything going on and then she left with my order.

While I was waiting for my food I got phone call from the bakery from Seattle offering me a job at the bakery I told her yes, I did. Then she told me to come in in a few days to start the job and she said the apartment building next door was looking for renters. They would let me rent from them as I was going to work at the bakery. I was torn would it be too far away from my new-found family? Would they even want me around? I told her thank you and would see her in a few days.

Then Sue came out with my food and then I told her that I got a job with a bakery in Seattle she told me excellent job honey and then she was gone. Then I got a phone call from the college to tell me that I will be starting school in a month. I could not believe what was going on, first I find out my father kidnapped me and then I get a job and I will be going to school soon.

After I was done eating my food and done with my drink I asked for my check, Now Sue told me that it was already paid for then she told me it was one of the men next to me that paid for it. After Sue told me that I headed out to my truck to head to Billy and Jake's house.

When I got to the house Jake was the first one out the door with some of his friends and when they saw me they said hello. I said hi then I looked to Jake and asked him where is your father I talked to my mother. Jake told me that he was in the house with Paul and Old Quill and Harry and Paul's mother then he said that they were waiting for me to get here. He and his friends headed to the beach to give us all space.

When I got into the house Billy rolled up to me and told me to come and sit down next to Paul and tell us what I found out with my mother and what did she say.

Then I told them what she said to me. Then Paul started to get mad and he started to shake really badly after he found out what Charlie did to me and his family, our family. I just grabbed him and give him a big hug and told him everything will be okay. It couldn't get worse right? We will figure out everything then he stopped shaking and said...

cliff hanger till next time

Reviews please


	3. Chapter 3

Paul POV

Hello everyone, my name is Paul and I am a werewolf and I have been like this since I was 16 years old and I am now 20 years old. I am not the only werewolf here I have a pack of brothers and one sister. Being a werewolf we all have some anger issues, but I have the worst anger problem for them. Most people refer to me as the resident hot head. Even the second oldest wolf in my pack I am leagues behind the others in terms of control. I get angry easy and explode easily. At this rate I won't ever be able to stop phasing but enough about me.

Not only are we werewolves we are also part of Mafia. There are 6 family's here one are us the Quileute tribe and the others are the Makah and Nootka tribes we are all werewolves. Then there are the others the bloodsuckers which are the Cullen's, Denali's and Volturi covens. The Denali's and Cullen's are Vampires, but they are not like other blood suckers. Now that you know a little about me and where I come from let me tell you about my family. I will start with my baby sister who was missing for over 16 years.

The day we found her started just like any day I was walking with the pack. When I Bella Swan walking with Jake I was mad. Why couldn't he just leave her alone. He was like a damn whipped puppy. No regard for that having her around endangered the pack. I was going to say something to her to like to get the fuck out of here as no one wants her here. If Jake was too much of a wimp to make her leave I would. Sam however told me to leave her alone let him deal with it. He was just worried I would lose my temper with the idiot girl. Looking at her I scoffed when I hear people say we look alike or act alike it pisses me off. Bella and I are nothing alike. I can't even stand her. She is nothing but a liability and threat to the pack. I saw she looked really upset and had been crying I started to wonder why then realized I didn't give a damn.

After Sam turned us to the store and Swan and Jake headed for Jake's house. After I lost sight of them I told Sam I was headed for home, hopefully before I did something stupid like scare the girl. When I got there my father told me that Charlie Swan was killed. I could see in his eyes he had done it. I looked to him and asked him why, but he said that he could not tell me why just yet. So, I just headed for my room but before I could head into my room my father yelled out that I had a meeting at Billy's house soon, I told him that I knew and then headed into my room and I started to think how they could do that to the chief maybe Billy will tell me what the fuck was going on.

When I got to Billy and Jake's house all the family beside my father was there. Before I headed to the house. I asked my father if he was coming with me, but he told me that not this time he had a job to do in Forks. Billy had asked him to take care of it, so he was heading out. That is how I found myself in Billy's house without my father. I asked Billy what was going on, so he told me that Charlie was dead, I told him that my father already to me that then he told the whole pack that he kidnapped Bella when she was a baby. I looked to him and asked whose baby did he steal. I had a sinking feeling I knew the answer there was only one child ever stolen from the tribe, my baby sister stolen at only a month old. I was only 3 and my family was never the same.

But before he could tell me, we heard Bella's truck and Billy rolled out and meet her at the door. When I saw her, she looked like a mess, but I would not tell her that, I did not have a death wish. Billy told her to sit down next to me and then she told us what her mother told her, how she was taken from my family all because he wanted her. Turns out after they married the chief found out he was sterile. He lost it. Charlie only told Rene her mother and how he kept her away from us. Rene had escaped his madness but only because she told Charlie that if Bella lived here the more likely he would be caught.

After she told us that I started to shake really badly but then Bella pulled me in to a hug and told me that it was fine. I told her that she could stay with me and my parents if she did not mind. I wanted to insist on it, but I knew from Jake she was stubborn and if I told her what to do she would likely do the opposite. She told me thank you and if my parents would not mind. She wanted to get to know us. I told her that they was her family too and they would not mind her staying with us. I told her I would call father if she wanted me too. but mother said it was okay with her if it was with her husband

She said if I did not mind then I got out my cell and called him. I told him what was going on and he said that she could stay with us. Dad said to hand over the cell, so he could tell her himself. I think he just wanted to hear her voice. I said okay then I hand her the phone and told her that he wanted to talk to her and then she took the phone. They were talking for a good hour when she handed back the phone to me and said if I would not mind bringing her to the house, so she could pack her things up. I told her I would love to help her pack her things. Then all of my pack sisters and my imprint Rachel said that they will come with us, so they could help her with everything. When they said that Bella started to cry and said thank you all.

Then after she said that I said that we could leave soon for her house before we leave Billy asked her what she wanted to do with her father's things. She said that she wants to see if there more papers that might reveal more details of what happened and if she found anything that she would give them to Billy. He said okay he will take care of everything and for Bella not to worry about anything. Then we were off to the house to pick up everything.

That is all folks I hope you all like this chapters and please Review


	4. hello

this is not a chapter. i know everyone want a new chapter but it might be awhile because my beta is getting married soon and i am happy for her so you all have to hold ur horse i have not stop the stories


End file.
